Limitless
by RaeBae99
Summary: Three brothers, two problems, one sacrifice. SxSxS Bonding!
1. Prolouge

**.:Prologue:.**

"This is really starting to get old, Doctor."

Eggman cackled as his fingers quickly pushed the right buttons on his power board. He had Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, Blaze, Silver, Shadow and Sonic all put into cages before him, one containing Shadow, Silver and Sonic while the other had the rest of the gang. A screen materialized in front of everyone, as the lights dimmed. The obese egg-shaped man held a remote in his hands as he moved away from the controls and stood to the side. He asked a question, "Do any of you," he started, looking towards Tails, Amy, Rouge, Knuckles and Blaze, "Know about either of your hedgehog friend's pasts?" He let his eyebrow quirk up in amusement as a malicious grin forming on his face. The pack of Mobians he looked to all looked confused.

Rouge leaned forward, leaning against the steel bars of the cage with a bored look on her face. "Why?"

"Have they told you all anything, besides the facts you already know?"

Shadow growled, while the other two hedgehogs beside him gave him a warning glance. Eggman gave a sly smirk at them, infuriating the striped one even more.

"Why is any of this important?!" Knuckles fumed, his short temper already starting to show. He seemed to be as mad as the hogs in the cage, almost as if he knew what was coming.

Eggman snapped his fingers as a picture of Shadow, Silver and Sonic appeared on the screen. He faced the three hedgehogs that were glaring furiously at him. He laughed evilly, one of his gloved hands brushing through his moustache. "Do you want to tell them, or should I?" A sneer appeared on his horrid face before the hedgehogs could protest. "I'll tell them, show what my research has found." Shadow only growled again, a very deep growl.

The screen flashed, and there stood another picture of the three hedgehogs. "As you can see, Silver, Shadow and Sonic are eerily similar in body types. Have any of you rodents noticed the similarities?" Eggman clicked another button, the screen flashing to show just the heads of the hedgehog trio. "Study their faces, the eyes, the muzzle, the nose, and their ears!" He chuckled. "Can you see the similarity?"

"Stop this now!" Silver exclaimed. "What gives you the right to do tell them this!?"

Blaze and the others stared at him in wonder.

"What is he going to tell us?" Tails asked timidly.

"Ah, my foxy friend," Eggman's voice dripped with malice as he spun around to face the young fox. "Have you read any history books before the Hedgehog-Acorn battle?"

Tails shook his head. "I couldn't find anything before that, neither could the librarian…" His head cocked to the side as the screen changes to a picture of a white female hedgehog. She was wearing a pale pink dress, with her head quills pulled back into elastic. A crown rested upon her head, golden in color as blue, silver and black gems adorned the front of it.

Triple S gasped. "Lady Mae," Sonic spoke in awe before his eyes glazed over in anger. "Where did you get this, Egghead?"

"Enough questions." Eggman snapped. He walked back up to the control panel. "Just watch."

A video rolled above, showing Lady Mae, as Sonic said before, outside with a green Oracle.

_"Why!?" Lady Mae questioned in sadness, her emerald eyes shining with unshed tears. "Why must I endure this torture?"_

_The oracle grasped her hand clasping his own large lengthy around her shaking ones. "Your children gained immortality from your husband," Lady Mae gasped, the tears escaping her eyes. "I assure you my Queen; their immortality is not for nothing." The Oracle closed his eyes and a basket magically appeared in front of him. The female hedgehog cried as she bent down, her hands reaching inside and petting three baby hedgehogs. _

_"The oldest," Oracle watched as the Queen picked up a black and red hedgehog, holding him tightly._

_"Shadow..."_

_"He is gifted with powers from Chaos himself, Your Majesty." His skinny hand reached forward and touched Shadow's forehead, glowing a bright orange before disappearing. "Young Shadow was born the oldest for many reasons, but the main, to protect his siblings." Shadow's eyes opened and Lady Mae smiled as a tear dripped from her eye. He had the same eyes as his father._

_The Mother placed Shadow back into the basket. "The middle child," Oracle hummed. The woman pulled out a silver hedgehog. "Young Silver has psychokinetic abilities. Born the second oldest for his powers are greater than the younger." As he spoke, Silver started giggling his fingers gripping onto the Oracle's in wonder._

_"Amazing," Mae hummed, letting Oracle put his free hand against Silver's forehead as it glowed a pink color before bending down again to place Silver into the basket, and pulling out one more baby._

_The baby's legs kicked in his Mother's arms, his own emerald eyes, identical to Lady Mae's shining. "Ahh, the youngest." Oracle breathed. "Named Sonic, born with the power of speed-"_

_"I still think Maurice would suit him better," Mae butted in._

_Oracle shook his head. "But little boy blue here wouldn't benefit from the name," His hand reached to Sonic's forehead, and glowed red. The Queen put the baby into the basket before grabbing the handle in her hands. "Lady Mae, I will contact you once they hit their immortal year, will then must we train them."_

_Sighing, the Queen hesitantly let the Oracle take hold of the basket. She bit her lip and held back a sob. Quickly, she bent down and kissed the babies foreheads, each giggling and gurgling. She stepped back, and the Oracle nodded his head before himself, and the babies, disappeared in a puff of green smoke._

The video abruptly shut off.

Everyone in the cage, minus Knuckles, looked towards the three hedgehogs in shock. They were frozen in shock, but the sight of the hedgehog almost made their jaws hit the floor.

Shadow was holding Silver to his left, his hand rubbing his shoulder. While his right side had Sonic huddled into his side, his face in the crook of Shadow's neck. "What?" Shadow glared over to them. "You know now, can't we be brothers in peace?!" His hand continued to soothe the younger hedgehogs for a moment before Silver broke the silence.

"It's never going to end!" Silver finally exploded, ripping away from Shadow and punching the bar of the cell in a fit of rage. "As soon as we're comfortable somewhere and we finally settle down, some evil force has to ruin things! Are we ever going to live in peace?!"

Shadow glanced down to Sonic, their eyes connecting. He let Sonic go, before he turned towards Silver. He glanced at Eggman who was cackling in laughter. He brought his lips to the blue one's ear, "On three we go," Sonic nodded and stood in place, pulling himself into a fighting stance. The ebony hedgehog gripped Silver's shoulder, to stop his rage. "Silver, pull yourself together and help us!" Silver nodded, both leaping beside Sonic as Shadow counted down under his breath. "One, two, three!"

The three brothers launched forward, the bars breaking from their powerful impact. "How is this possible!?" Eggman exclaimed, but was knocked back with a Chaos Spear.

Sonic and Silver raced over to the other's grabbing two bars each and hauling them from the cage. As soon as everyone was free, Shadow landed in front of them, a Chaos Emerald in hand. Everyone glanced around, Silver encasing them into a bubble. "Chaos Control."

**x**

**So how was it? Feedback is always appreciated! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter One

**Hey! I got some feedback from the prologue and I couldn't help but write. This wasn't even supposed to be created until I started school and got used to being a Freshman, but I'm here, doing this...so yeah. This chapter is where you get all the information! So don't worry if it seems really boring right now, the next chapter will surprise you!**

**Thank you, Moe43, smileyymee, Ll 3, Guest, MerlinFrostG, Mysterious Mr M and Yugkemoniony1Xfor reviewing. I hope you enjoy the story!**

**Sonic: I bet the next update won't come for months.**

**Silver: Yeah! You never update on time!**

**Me: Well I do have a life outside of here if you must know!**

**Shadow: Shut up, all of you! **

**I own nothing but the plot itself, and the OC's. Nor do I own the Waffle song.**

**.:Chapter One:.**

As they appeared inside of Tails' lab, everyone uncomfortably shifted in their spots. They just stared at the three hedgehogs they thought they knew. Tails frowned in sadness. Why hadn't Sonic told him? They were supposed to brothers, tell each other everything... Rouge only shook her head, she didn't care, she found it pretty cool. Amy was jaw slacked; she couldn't get over the initial shock of the secret. Blaze was fuming, judging by the smoke rising from her fists, and Knuckles knew all along, he was the Guardian after all.

"…m'sorry we didn't tell you guys..." Sonic whispered, his ears folded down in guilt. He could practically feel Tails' emotions rolling right off him, and it made him upset to know that he was the one to cause it. He could feel Shadow's arm around his waist, his thumb rubbing soothing circles on his back. His eyes glanced to every friend he had made in the last four years, guilty for not telling any of them.

Blaze's eyes glared daggers at Silver, the smoke from her clenched fists becoming bigger with every passing second. "Just when were you going to tell us about this?!" She huffed.

"You were never supposed to find out," Shadow glared right back at her, making her turn away from him. No one could beat his glare, except Sonic on a bad day... his red eyes found Rouge's and he nodded, letting her know he was thankful for her not being angry.

The bat just shrugged. "It's pretty cool, three super powered hedgehogs-"

She was cut off by Tails, "You're immortal," His blue eyes stared into emerald ones. "How did you grow up then, with me I mean,"

"Our immortal year was 17, 16 for Sonic," Silver grinned at the pouting blue one. "Mother had Shadow first, 11:50, and then I at 11:59, and Sonic was born at 12:04 the next day." He slung his arm lazily around Shadow's shoulder, "When Sonic got transported to this world he was only fifteen," He grinned at the two tailed fox. "He wasn't immortal yet, so his age went back since the time here is different from our world." A few more quick explanations later, everyone headed to Tails' to stay the night.

**x**

The next morning, Knuckles woke up before anyone else. He first noticed the three sleeping bags that should have held Shadow, Silver and Sonic were empty. He stood up and the grunts and groans coming from the backyard caught his attention. He quietly moved around until he reached the open backdoor, and watched the three brothers use some sort of bar as a pull up. Shadow seemed to be the strongest of the three as he was completing many more chin ups. But he didn't notice was Tails come up and stop beside him in the door frame.

"They're really giving it, aren't they?"

The Echidna nodded solemnly, it seemed that Silver was gaining speed, but Shadow was eager to increase his speed. "You shouldn't be mad at Sonic for not telling you," Knuckles spoke up after a few moments. He could see the fox's eyes darken a little, but put his gloved hand on his shoulder. "I knew they were all brothers for a year or so now, since I'm the Guardian. They were sworn to secrecy to not tell anyone about themselves," he ruffled the kid's bangs with a sigh. "I can't even imagine what Lady Mae's going to do to them when she hears word that you and the others know." The two looked to their blue friend as he fell to the ground below, Shadow and Silver laughing as they continued to pull themselves above the bar, lower themselves and repeat.

"Heh, at least I know I'm faster than either of you will be." Sonic snorted. Shadow and Silver only rolled their eyes.

They continued watching their friend play around with his brothers for a few minutes, before turning around and heading into the kitchen. Knuckles reached up and looked through the cabinets with a sigh. "Hey, do you have any pancake mix?"

"Bottom shelf on the right; should be behind the chilli powder."

Knuckles nodded and got the mix, grabbing a pan and beginning to make breakfast for everyone. He knew that pancakes were the triplet's favourite breakfast meal, and felt that the three deserved a good meal after the unpleasant revelation last night.

"PANCAKES!" Everyone in the house heard as Sonic and Silver barged in through the door, and placing themselves at the table, their hands holding a fork each, tongue hanging out with a plate in front of them. "SHADOW, KNUCKLES MADE PANCAKES!" Silver yelled out.

"Did you say pancakes?" Shadow asked excitedly. Rouge raised an eyebrow at the display of emotion.

Knuckles nodded and placed the last pancake on a plate before setting three plates in front of the hogs. As everyone else joined in to the table the pancake stack was demolished fast. The three hedgehog brothers were drenching their pancakes with syrup, mouths watering.

Before anyone knew what was happening Silver sung, _"Do you like waffles?"_

_"Yeah I like waffles" _Sonic sung back.

_"Do you like pancakes?"_

_"Yeah, I like pancakes!"_

_"Do you like French Toast?"_

_"Yeah, I like French Toast!"_

The two then raised a forkful of pancakes into the air. _"Do do do do can't wait to get a mouthful!"_and shoved their forks into their mouths.

Everyone at the table sweat dropped, before laughing quietly as Shadow smacked the two in the back of their heads in annoyance.

**x **

**Sorry it's so short, but I have a few tests coming up in school. So I thought I'd post this and have more time to write longer one's after I'm finished the tests! Review please, ideas are always welcome!**


End file.
